


A Family Pokemon Journey.

by Duck_Avenger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Avenger/pseuds/Duck_Avenger
Summary: Aout.A girl starts out on a pokemon journey with her sister but finds horror.





	A Family Pokemon Journey.

It was an early monday morning about 6, a girl Kate gets out of bed looking at herself in the mirror on the day she will start her Pokemon journey.  
She is 12 years old, years ago kids were sent out at 10 years old for their pokemon journey. That has chnaged due to a decline in population, that forced the government in Kanto to make a mandatory breeding policy so that there would be more children. Kates mom was one of the orginal children born of this policy and after she was born her dad left for 13 years until he came back to have a daughter with her. that turned out to be Kate and later her 10 year old sister Hailey.  
Kate looks in the mirror thinking how today is her lucky day, but she had refused to go on her journey without taking her younger sister and who had ober time became her lover. Hailey was the only thing Kate had ever had, her mom was detached and on drugs so she was like a second mom to her sister As long as Kate could remember they would play with each other and as they grew and learned it became more serious, soon the became inseparable. Hailey often not being able to get to sleep without Kate and her touch.

Kate thinks back to the first time they seriously were physcial with each other. It was a thunder storm and Kate had dragged her mom to bed. She thought she was dead from an over dose and she went to get in bed with Hailey and her Evee. She heard a noise from Hailey and she realized she wasn't just cuddling up to her Evee it was licking her. Kate came to get in bed with Hailey and Evee scurries away. They begin to kiss under the moon light shining in their room. It lead to more and from then on they never went a night without showing their love for each other. Kate even giving Hailey a collare with her name and a bell on it to show Hailey was hers.

Kate thinks of what she will wear, she wore a long pokeball t shirt to bed, though she likes to feel free so thats all that she wore. She puts her black glasses on her freckled face brushing her long brown hair out of her eyes that goes to her butt. She stares in the mirror looking into her brown eyes thinking how she has grown up in the last year. She started to grow budding breasts, hair on her pubic area and armpits and had grown to 4 10 and 85 pounds.  
Kate takes off her top looking at her body seeing her pierced belly button and her pierced toungue. She loves her tattoos she has a cross on her leg and a pokeball on her ass. The piercings and tattoos have helped in her job, since her dad left if she wanted money she had danced at the strip club to have any money at all. She began thinking about how she hated those pervy men as a hand grabbed her belly and there was kiss on her neck.  
Her sister Hailey had grabbed her a small little 10 year old girl with blonde hair to her butt a cute freckled face with blue eyes.  
"Sissy you always worry much you are up so early you know you are going to pick squirtle anyways."

Kate turns around looking her naked sister in the eyes and kisses her deeply on the lips. "In a pokemon journey you always need to be prepared, the early pidgey catches the weedle hahah. I was thinking maybe professor Ogania would be there early shes started running the lab for more hours since Oak retired."

Hailey replies as she is shifting around ."Kate you are always so up tight, you need to relax more."

"Sissy you have to pee dont you?." Kate asks.

"You know me well sissy. You want it today? I didn't think we would mess around before we started our journey." Hailey says.

"We will have a lot of time out there together to mess around but I can never turn down your sweet pee." Kate replies.

Kate bends down and rubs Haileys little pussy. Hailey begins letting her pee go she had held the whole night knowing kate likes to be peed on. The pee goes on her hair and on her chest.  
"Love your pee sissy." Kate gets up and gives Hailey a big kiss and they cuddle up and go back to sleep.

An alarm rings Kate wakes up and realizes it had been ringing for awhile. Kate jumps up smelling like her sisters pee. Realizing she is late to get a pokemon. She jumps up and yells to her sister to get up. Kate throws on a tank and some pink panties and her black skirt and long striped socks and black converse shoes. She tries to drag Hailey out dressing her in a marching outfit

Kate puts a heart necklace around her neck supposedly that her dad had gave her supposedly a famous pokemon trainer. She runs out with hailey in tow. She sees girls Kailee and Chelsea there already.

Chelsea is a girl unlike Kate from the rich part of town she dressed in a fine black dress, Long blonde hair, big breasts that had been altertered to be bigger at 5' 3 115 pounds she was bigger then Kate and was a girl that had always thought of Kate as trash. Kaylee was a girl from the same neighborhood as Kate and they had always been rivials. She is wearing a black and yellow baseball jersery shorts of the same team,baseball cap with her black hair through it. She was flat chested and was 411 90 pounds.  
Chelsea is hugging her Charmander and Kaylee her bulbasuar. Kate walks up and Chelsea pushes past her making a disgusted look as she does and Kaylee says.  
"Late like always, never something I dont beat you to." She pushes Kate as she says that.  
After being pushed Kate punches her face and she falls over rubbing it.  
"Bulbasuar tackle that bitch." She orders.  
Kate is able to dodge and grabs the last pokeball on the table and throws it out comes squirtle.  
Doctor Organia enters and yells  
"What are you girls doing this is a lab of sceince not a pokemon gym."  
The doctor grabs kates shoulder and she slaps it away. In unison both girls say shut up.  
She orders bulbasuar to tackle Kate again. And squirtle goes into his shell and hits bulbasuar in its face. Bulbasuar tries to counter with a tackle and squirtle dodges forcing bulbasuar to hit a metal wall. Knocking him out.  
"You bitch you let my pokemon get hurt." She recalls her Bulbasuar and starts to walk away.  
She says "just you know Bulba may be weak now but know after I am done he will kick you and your dumbass Squirtles ass. "Squirtle tackle." Kate orders.  
Organia protests but squirtle does it. Knocking the small girl to the ground. Without orders, he pulls down Kaylees shorts and panties rubbing his small pokemon penis against her ass. He starts to penetrate the 12 years olds ass.

Organia yells "Enough." She grabs Kate's ball and recalls Squirtle. "I cant believe what I have seen here today. Girls from the same town fighting each other you hate each other so much you would let your pokemon rape her? Get out of my sight the both of you!" 

Kailey pulls up her shorts and yells at Kate from afar.  
"You are going to fucking die for that." as she walks out.

Kate goes to grab her bag and grabs Hailey too who was completely shocked at what happend in the lab.  
"Kaylee sure is a bitch glad you got the better.of her though squirtle trying to fuck her was really weird."

"Yeah I guess I need to watch out for this squirtle. But that bitch Kailey got what she deserved she lucky Organa didnt let me fuck her up more." Hailey stroked Kates hair. "Dont get so worked up Kate, its.over she gone and we are together and I love you." They kiss and Haileys small evee jumps on her shoulder and the walk out of Pallet town for the first time.  
Kate and Hailey get outside Pallet town and see what they think is a famous gym leader Lt. Surge. While Kate was distracted a pidgey comes and pecks her in the ass tearing her pink panties and going insids her ass a little.  
"That little bitch I dont have many good pairs of those."  
Kate whips out Squritle. And orders him to do water gun knocking the pidgey down. She throws a poke ball and pidgey is caught.  
Hailey yells "sissy you did it you caught a pokemon!" After the water gun Squirtle tries to get into Kates panties but gets recalled.

The man they saw before had come over to them a Kadarbra next to him. Kate and Hailey begin to feel weird.

Surge dressed in army gear laughs. "Having problems with pokemon already girls? I came back to here to see my daughters but who knew it would be this easy to find them.  
Kate and Hailey look shocked hearing what he said but unable to move due to Kadabra taking over their bodies  
"I have never seen my daughters, this is a great treat. Though this brunette one is something I dont think I will be able to resist hahahha. I bet you are glad to know your dad is a famous electric pokemom trainer. Though I figured out strength is not in electric types but in Kadabra. Now.lets see more of you my oldest daughter. Kadabra make her get nude.

Kate still having some small control of her body starts peeing panties from fear she is unable to get to her pepper spray that has helped her get out of rapes before.  
Surge says. " Brunette girl now reason to get so worked up you pee yourself I am your father I just want to show you a fathers love."

Kate begins to cry as she strips off her tank skirt training bra and panties. She tries.her hardest to fight almost gaining control back to keep on her panties but eventually taken over. "Please! For the love of god no! You are my father why are you doing this to me why would you want to see me naked. I am only a child."

"Hahaha isnt it obvious sex is every thing to a man. Why.do you think men flock to the young girl strip club and brothels that are so popular in Kanto? Kadabra lie her down and spread her legs."

"Oh my god please no! i cant I cant have sex! I am only 12 and my sister is my lover not aome disgusting.man." She sobs  
Hailey yells out too sobbing hard. Trying to fight aginst Kaaldabra. "Leave sissy alone!"

Lt. Surge pulls out his cock and rubs it against Kates virgin vagina.  
"Please father no! am a virgin and I am a lesbain please I dont want this. I beg you I will do anything."  
Anything? Maybe I am sick for doing this to my daughter maybe I should stop." Kate becomes relived for a second she has avoided rape before but surge was to big for her to get away from. "I shouldn't fuck your little pussy but there are a lot of things I shouldnt do." . You goddamn fucker get off me!" Surge shoves himself in blood squirting out as a hymen is broken and surge pumps hard not thinking about Kates pain as she screams out begging and yelling no the screams so loud pidgeys fly away.Hailey sobs as she watches this trying to stuggle against Kadabras control.

In the middle of sex surge yells at Kadabra to make Hailey play with herself while watching the rape. She begs please no but with Kadabra making her she reaches down her skirt to her dry pussy. Tears flow freely out of her cheek. "Please dont make me do this."

Kate still sobbing hysterically. Beating against Surges strong body trying anything desperatly to stop the pain and to get him out. She spits at him and Surge hits her in the face and it is sure to make a black eye.  
"Dont be such a brat princess just sit back an enjoy not many people get to be with a famous pokemon trainer.,"

Surge licks her face "little girl tears are so tasty it turns me on so much to hear a girl cry."

Kate manages between sobs. "Why are you doing this you are my father you are supposed to protect me."

Surge whispers in her ear "I will protect you ever step of your pokemon journey I will be with you. You cant escape me."  
Kate shrieks. "No god please no I am your daughter have some mercy."  
The black eye beginning to swell, Surge grabs her small breasts roughly that will leave bruises Kate doesn't feel the pain because the immense pain of losing her virginty to hee fathers huge cock.

"Daddy please stop." She whispers begging.

Surge yells. "My princess its so tight in here I cant hold it. You ever want a baby princess.?"  
"A baby are you Goddamn kidding me you fucking psycho!. Let me go! Help! Help!" "No one can hear you scream and you know in Kanto women have no rights espcially with the breeding laws." Kate is able to reach her pokeball and throws out squirtle. He is able to tackle surge but cant get him off of Kate. She sees Squritle go towards her mouth and put his squritle dick in. Shoving the small dick deep. "Your pokemon cant help you and seems he wants to fuck you I didnt even make Kadabra do that haha. Seems like my daughters got a boy friend. Speaking of daughter Hailey cum now." Hailey playing with herself drops to the ground in orgasm. Breathing heavy she cant believe she came so hard against her will. Squritle pums and pumps as Surge does. Squirtle shoots his load into Kates mouth. And pulls out and falls over. She pukes up his cum and her lunch though Squirtles cum tasted really sweet. "You are the worst fucker there ever was I hope you die. Kate scratches Surges chest with her long pink nails. Blood drips on her face. Surge punches her in the ribs knocking the breath. Out of her. "Uh uh I dont usually cum so fast but I can't hold it you are so tight and so beautiful. I am going to cum. "No please dont cum in me please father my boss at the strip club has money he could pay you if you stop!" "Hahaha money? Money that means nothing all I care about is finding pussy I caught pokemon for years now I catch girls like you. You are number 71. Most I kill but you are a keeper." Kate goes white hearinf hear farther is a serial rapist and murder. "Alomst there.! Hailey cum suck my balls as I cum. Hailey sobbing puts her ten year old mouth on her fathers balls. "Please father dont make us do this." At this he slaps Hailey on the ground. "You will love my balls understand?" She can't help her mouth betraying her and she says yes sir and begins sucking again. "Its cumming I am cumming, beg for my baby princess!" Kate violently thrashes trying frantically to do anything she can to get away. "Stop please get off please I am only a child." Surge goes faster and Kate can feels something hot shoot in her. As he pulls out and rolls over.  
"I wonder what we will name the baby when it comes babydoll hahaha. How was your first time I was good wasnt I?"  
Kate basically is in a another world not knowing what to say and not able to get it out. "I...I.. fath...sex..baby... Father... Kate is in so much pain feels her vision starts getting dizzy and she sees a weedle licking her pussy clean of cum as she pases out.

....continued in part 2 will go through all 13 badges a pregnancy and the pokemon league.


End file.
